Baby, You A Song
by DreamingOfNewYork
Summary: One-Shots of Finn and Rachel's lives based off songs.
1. All Too Well

**Hello readers! Welcome to my new story! This is a new idea I had, where each chapter will be a story based on a song. I have been writing several stories based on songs and thought that, instead of putting them all up as separate FanFictions, I would just make an entire one featuring one-shots!**

**Now, I love to interact all my followers, so I would like you guys to give me some songs that you would like me to base a one-shot off of! It can be an genre, just make sure that you think the lyrics can make up a great Finchel story! Please comment both the song title and the person who wrote the song!**

**This one is based off of the song ****_All Too Well _****by Taylor Swift. This is one of my favorite songs and I just saw the entire thing in my head.**

**Note: I tried a new writing style where I never mentioned their names, but it's still clear on who they are. Tell me what you think about it along with the rest of the story! Please review and tell me some other song ideas you may have!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

All to well

She remembers the first time he took her to meet his brother. Freshly graduated and on their way to bigger and better things.

They met by chance two months ago, just a little run in at the grocery store. He had helped her reach on the top shelf for the bottle of shampoo she needed, and next thing she knows, they're at a little cafe next door talking for hours. Ever since that day, they've been inseparable. He asked her out a week later, telling her that he felt something with her that he never felt before (she conceded to tell him at the end of the date that she felt the same way).

She's had her heart broken many times before, so a new relationship was hard for her. He helped with his willingness to go slow and take their time.

She's shaking, not just because the cold November night, but because she's scared and nervous. It's like he knows this and he grabs her hand to let her know that he's there for her. He reaches out to the front door and pushes it open calling out to the people inside. It isn't long before a very fashionable man appears in front of them, eyeing her up and down.

She suddenly feels silly in her little black dress and red scarf. Her legs are kept warm by the tights she decided upon wearing (which she suddenly thinks it wasn't a good idea).

He introduces her to his brother, Kurt, as his girlfriend (this causes her to blush because it's been a while since she's been referred to as such) and suddenly, he's reaching towards her and hugging her. Everything seems to feel so much better and she finds herself smiling with such joy.

She's introduced to Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, and it's like they were all meant to meet. They small talk about their careers and her plans since she graduated (she wants to go into musical therapy). He sits beside her the whole time, a smile etched onto his face (when she asks him why later, he just shrugs and blushes). Kurt and Blaine leave the room to go get more hot chocolate, and she feels like she's at home. She doesn't know why she was so scared in the first place because this couldn't be any better.

When they leave, she realizes she forgot her scarf and he promises to return and get it for her later. There's a tiny bit of snow falling now, so he wants to get her home as safe as possible.

She tells him some story about snow and how much she actually loves it, and when she pays attention, she realizes that the light it red and he has yet to stop. She lets out a little squeal and he slams on the break, causing them to glide just a little past the light. There's no one else on the road, but it was still a bit of a scare for her.

He is looking over at her and muffles some apology that he wasn't looking at the road and how he couldn't help but look at her (this makes her heart beat really fast and she thinks it's going to explode out of her chest). She smiles first, then slowly, laughter bubbles up in her chest and she's laughing and he starts to laugh too and she honestly can't think of a better way to spend her day.

He takes her home and walks her to her door and she feels like she's sixteen all over again. He stares down at her, a small goofy smile on his face and she blushes because how can she not. He makes no move though, he just stares at her before he whispers "you look so pretty tonight".

She makes the move then, pulling down his neck to crash his lips to hers. It's passionate and wanting, but she remembers that the relationship is new and they mustn't rush things. So, she pulls away first and sneaks inside her house with a small goodbye.

As soon as the door closes, she slides down it on the other side with a smile permanently plastered on her face.

But it's all a memory now. It feels like it was yesterday that she was in his warm embrace, but it's been six months and she still isn't over him. She doubts she ever will be.

The only thing that keeps her hopeful that he'll someday return, is the fact that hidden in a drawer in his room somewhere, is the red scarf she wore to his brothers house that first time.

* * *

She remembers the photo albums on his counter at his mothers house. She playfully grabs one and opens it, much to his dismay. His mother, Carole, laughs from the other side of the room. He's begging her not to open them, that she doesn't really want to see him when he was younger. She insists that she does and she even promises to show him the photo albums of her next time they visit her dads.

At this point, they've been dating for six months and it's honestly been the best six months she's ever had. It's like they've always been meant to be with each other and she's going to do everything she can to hang on to this feeling.

She runs a finger over the first picture. It's a photo of him as a newborn, stating his weight and height. His mother tells her that he was the biggest baby any of them have ever seen. He chuckles at that and she smiles and wonders what their children would look like (she can't help but think those types of things when she's with him).

She flips the page and there is picture of him in the bath tub. His cheeks immediately turn red and he flips the page himself. She laughs because he's just so cute and allows herself to move on. The next picture is him in glasses on the first day of school. She inquires about the glasses because she didn't know he wore them. He tells her that contacts were his savior, but he still has his glasses in a drawer by his bed (she finds them later and teases him by wearing them around his room).

Carole starts to tell her stories of him playing t-ball in first grade and how after he would hit the ball, he wouldn't run to the base. She laughs and slides her hand into his just to feel close to him.

His mom is the nicest woman she has ever met. Maybe it's because she doesn't have a mom, but she can't help but feel connected to Carole in some type of way. It's not hard to see that he loves his mom so dearly and she finds that so adorable about him.

He takes her to his old bedroom after they finish looking through the albums. She's been over his moms house a few other times, but this is the first time he's taking her to see his childhood room.

In the room is a small twin sized bed, with cowboy sheets and blankets that match the cowboy printed walls (she teases him about this and he mentions her bright pink walls with gold stars all over it). It's a tiny room and she wonders how he even fit in here up until college.

She sits on his bed, just feeling the sheets and imagining a little him in the same room. She makes a joke about how he must try and woo all the women with his cowboy room and he goes silent for a moment. She thinks she must have struck a nerve and she mentally punches herself for saying something so stupid. Suddenly, he moves towards the bed to join her. He sits next to her, grabbing her hand and fiddling with it. She leans against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She mumbles out an apology and that she didn't mean to make things awkward or anything. He chuckles lightly and then places a kiss on her head. He tells her that she didn't and he was just thinking. She asks him about what, leaning back to look at him. He stares at her for a moment before confessing that she is the first girl he has brought home in five years.

She's a little shocked to hear that because he's a very attractive man and he must have had other girlfriends and stuff. He continues on to tell her that he's never thought that any girl deserved to come to his childhood home and meet his mother, stepfather and brother. He begins to tell her about the relationships he's had and the heartache that came with them (his eyes start to tear up when he talks about his high school girlfriend who cheated on him and got pregnant and told him it was his child, when it was really his best friends).

He tells her about some of the hardships of his past and in this moment she knows that he trusts her enough with all of this information. It makes her realize just how much she trusts him as well. So she tells her sides of stories. Of the time her first ever boyfriend cracked eggs over her head to break up with her and about how her college boyfriend was a male prostitute.

He holds her when she tells him about her mother who wanted nothing to do with her. He even tells her about his father who died of a drug overdose when he was a baby.

They both have had so much pain in their lives and in this moment, she connects with him like she never has anyone before.

That was when he thought that she was his future, though. Back when they were sure that it was going to last forever. Sometimes, she forgets about him and the pain is a little less intense, but every night when she comes home, it's like the pain is suffocating her as she tries to sleep. She can't even remember why she needs to forget him anymore.

She remembers that after they left his mothers house, she invited him inside her own home for the first time being late at night. They talk some more and she feels so comfortable in his presence. He stands up suddenly and asks her to dance with him. She laughs because there is no music, but he insists.

So they dance, wildly down in her bedroom, then down the stairs and into the dark kitchen. She giggles wildly because he's so clumsy as he dances and it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. He almost falls, quickly grabbing the refrigerator door and swinging it open. They dance in the light it emits, just laughing and spinning and freely moving.

They start to slow down, their breathing heavy and sweat dropping down their foreheads. They are just standing and staring at each other and she backs herself into the fridge door, causing it to close. He follows, placing his hands on her hips as she leans against the cold door.

That's when he tells her that he loves her.

She doesn't miss a beat in saying it back.

They make love for the first time that night and it's everything she imagined it would be because she's with the man she loves.

* * *

She receives a letter in the mail, two weeks later, asking her to come to New York's prestigious college, NYADA. She remembers applying when she graduated high school, but they had lost her application in the mail and by then, it was too late to apply again. She's shocked when she reads that they just received her application, after it was lost for four years, and they want to give her a full ride to attend their school. Not only that, but they want her to come early and be a part of the summer program they run, having her leave in a few weeks. She hasn't even thought about becoming an actress since her senior year, so it's a little exciting to think that this is something that she could possibly do. She can already imagine herself in New York and she can't wait to tell her dads, Kurt and Blaine and him. When she think about it though, she knows that he's the first one she wants to tell.

So, she gets in her car and races over to his house in lightning speed. He isn't expecting her today, so she catches him off guard when she flings herself into his arms. He chuckles and pulls her into the house, shutting the door behind them. She tells him that she has rather exciting news and he brings her to the couch. She launches into the entire story of how they lost her application and what they're offering her now. He beams at her when she finishes and surprises her by picking her up and spinning her around. He tells her how happy he is for her and how this is an amazing opportunity for her. She smiles and feels tears in her eyes because he's right, it is amazing.

He smiles at her and she shyly looks down. He uses a finger to lift up her head and then kisses her with such passion. She can't help but intensify the kiss and soon enough, they're on the couch and he's thrusting into her and she's screaming his name in pleasure. It's over soon enough and they just pant in each other's arms on the couch.

After a while, she looks at him and tells him that she wants him to come with her. His eyes widen and he coughs uncomfortably and sits up on the couch. She's confused by his reaction to this, so she sits up too, watching him. She asks if he's okay and he just looks at her before sighing. He tells her then, that his step-dad is moving to D.C. full time with his mom. She doesn't know why, but this causes a sinking feeling in her stomach and she begins to brace herself for hat he is going to say next. He tells her that Burt needs him to take care of his tire shop and that he would have complete control over the company. He tells her that it's a great job and he already promised Burt that he would take it. She silently sits there because she can't imagine leaving him and going to New York on her own.

It's a little awkward now and she's not exactly sure what she's supposed to say, so she excuses herself to the bathroom. Tiny tears form in her eyes because how could she possibly be separated from him? She loves him and it seems silly to throw everything they have away, just so she can repeat college again. She already has her degree and a pretty good job, so why should she throw that all away. That's when she makes the decision that she isn't going to go to New York. Instead she'll stay in Ohio, where she belongs, with him and her family.

She emerges again and finds him, fully dressed, on the couch. She grabs her clothes and he watches her put them on and makes a joke about how he would rather see them off still. She giggles lightly and moves to sit by him. He opens his mouth to say something but she silences him with a kiss. She pulls away and tells him about her decision. He furrows his eyebrows and tells her that she shouldn't be giving up something like this, especially for him. She tells him that it isn't just because of him, but for other reasons too. He tries to tell her that she needs to go, but she rolls her eyes and said she already made her decision. This makes him quiet down and she gets up and pulls out a menu for takeout. She stays the night there, trying to get past how quiet he is since their talk.

When she leaves the next morning, she convinces him that she's happy and this is what she wants to do. He seems okay with it now and they make plans for tomorrow night before she leaves.

She wishes she looked more into his reactions, that way she could have seen when he had made the decision to tear everything they had up. They were like a work of art, something that had taken months to create and was almost finished when he decided that he would rip it to shreds in one day.

* * *

It's like any normal day when he comes to pick her up for a picnic in the park. She wears the dress that he loves the most, knowing that he'll want to rip it off of her. It's nice and warm out and she smiles softly as she approaches his car. It's been a few weeks since she made her decision not to go to New York and to stay with him instead and so far, she knows that she made the right choice.

He smiles back at her and she can't help but feel like something is off, but she ignores it (she wishes now that she hadn't because he's always been a bad liar). When they drive a different route, she begins to become suspicious of what's going on. Finally, they pull up to the train station and she furrows her eyebrows at him. She asks what they're doing here and he just holds the steering wheel tightly. He tells her that she's going to New York. She crosses her arms and tells him that this isn't funny and she wants to go home. He says that it isn't a joke and she has a ticket for the six o'clock train to New York. She's hurt and her stomach is sinking and she just doesn't understand what is going on. He turns towards her now and says that she can't give up her dreams for him and that she needs to go to this school. She insists that this hasn't been her dream since her senior year but he says he doesn't believe that for a second. Her eyes are swelling up and she feels like her chest is going to explode by the way her heart hammers against her chest.

He starts telling her that she can't give up everything for him because he just isn't worth it. She's so damn tired of him telling her what she can and can't do, so she tells him that he's not a waste and that she is going to do what she wants. She's completely crying by this point and he tells her that he couldn't live with himself if she did that. She stutters that when you love someone, you would do anything for them. He sits silently for a moment and she starts to think that maybe he's coming to his senses.

He isn't though and he tells her that she needs to go and that he dads are there waiting with some of her stuff to help her move into the new apartment they bought for her. Her entire body is wracking with sobs and she refuses to get out of his car. She says that she loves him and she doesn't want to go, but he doesn't say it back. He just continues to stare out the front window. She's in the middle of another 'I love you' when he cuts her off and says that he doesn't love her anymore.

She freezes at this, shock clearly evident on her face. She whispers that it can't be true and that he can't just stop loving her. He tells her that he's felt this way for a while and that he just doesn't feel the same anymore. She starts sobbing even harder than before and she whips off her seatbelt and flings open the door. Several by-standards watch as she leans against a nearby tree to hold herself up. He comes rushing out of the car towards her and she can't even look at his face. He uses her nickname to call her and she cuts him off and yells at him to not call her that anymore. He tries to explain where he's coming from, but he doesn't get a sentence out before she slaps him straight across the face. He stands in shock for a moment, and so does she because she doesn't believe in violence being the answer.

He stares at her, his own tears making their way down his face and she's not really sure if he's crying over her, or the slap. She calls him a coward. She tells him that he is a scared little boy who is afraid to actual let something good happen for once and he will never get over that. She tells him that he's afraid to commit to her because he has never felt the way he has and she hasn't either. When he tells her again that he doesn't love her, she can feel her heart shattering.

Through her sobs, she says she hates him. She says that she never wants to see him again and that she hates him so much. She feels like there's a word stabbing her heart and she just wants to start the day over again so she can fix this.

That's when he says the actual words.

"I'm breaking up with you." And then he hands her the ticket and walks back to his car.

* * *

Its been four months since it happened and it feels like she relives it every single day. Time moves so slowly for her, like it's paralyzing only her. She's broken and she wants so desperately to be her old care-free self. She can't seem to remember that girl though, only the one drifting through life. She loves New York, more than anyone could ever know, but everything reminds her of him. She excels in her classes and the only person she wants to share that with is _him_. She remembers their lazy days, where she would wear only his shirt and they would watch movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He calls her on a Friday night and she stares at her phone as his name lights up. She doesn't know why, but she answers it. It's loud where he is and she tries to listen for anything familiar before she timidly says hello. He is shocked that she answered and she can tell that he's drunk. He begins slurring his words and telling her how much he misses her and how he screwed up big time. She silently cried on the other end as he tells her that he knows she'll make it to the top one day and that he had to let her do that. She hangs up on him after a while because she's crumpled in the corner and it feels like she can't breathe.

She knows he doesn't remember anything about the call, but he must have known he did call her because a box is delivered to her from his address. It takes her three weeks to actually open it to see that he mailed back all of her things. This breaks her again and she goes through all of the things she left over there. She comes to find that her scarf is missing, the one she wore to his brother's house that first time.

He drunk calls her again later that week and she asks him where it was. He slurs that he keeps it in his room so her can smell it and remember the way she smelled. She sobs on the other end as he talks about how he remembers everything about their relationship. She cries herself asleep again and wishes that he would come back to her.

* * *

He remembers everything about her. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and all it started with was a chance encounter in a grocery store. He holds that red scarf and remembers everything little thing about her and it makes him sob and curse himself for being an idiot. When he lied to her and told her that he didn't love her, it was the hardest things he has ever done. The look on her face made him want to die right there, just so he wouldn't have to ever see it again. He hates that he's the one who made her cry, especially when he was supposed to be there for her. She had to chase her dreams though and he couldn't be the one standing in the way of that. He did what he had to do.

But it doesn't mean he forgets everything. He remembers the way he almost ran the red, the first time she met his brother, the way she got along with his mother, the way she laughed when she saw his old photos, dancing around the kitchen, making love to her for the first time and every other little moment he was able to spend with her. Their love is rare and he screwed it up and lost her. She was the one thing that he knew was going to be there, but she was right. He was a scared boy who was afraid that it wouldn't last and why should he prolong the inevitable. He was there for every single second of it.

And he remembers it all too well.


	2. Yeah

**Hello again readers! So, here is another installment to the song filled chapters! I am currently looking at the songs some of you suggested and figuring out which ones I want to write stories too! Thank you all for the feedback!**

**I apologize for this story, as it was a little rushed! Also, the length is rather short, but that's because the song is!**

**The song is ****_Yeah_**** by Joe Nichols.**

**Please continue reviewing and giving me other song ideas! If i choose to use a song choice by my lovely readers, then I will for sure mention that it was your idea so make sure you leave me a name if you are a guest! **

**All mistakes made are mine and I'm sorry!**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Yeah**

Finn grabs another beer from the cooler, popping it open and chugging about half of it. His best friend, Puck, is fiddling with the music inside the pickup truck, trying to find a suitable station. He settles on the only country station that seems to have signal out here in the middle of nowhere. Just as Puck gets in the trunk with him, several other trucks pull up in the empty hayfield right beside them.

It's tradition for a bunch of them to come here every Saturday night. They usually just get drunk and talk about how the rest of the summer is going to play out. They all recently graduated College, so they're still trying to figure out what they want to do with their lives. Ever since getting his business degree, he has yet to find a real job. Right now, he works in his stepfathers tire shop whenever he can.

He loves his job. He loves working with cars and figuring out everything about them, but it gets boring since he's done it since eighth grade. He just wants to experience something new in his life. For the longest time, he went without change. He played football everyday, dated the same girl and drank on the weekends. Ever since Quinn left him, he's realized all the different changes he's been missing and he is actually craving for change now.

That's why this tradition bothers him so much. They do the same thing every weekend. A bunch of them come out to the hayfield, drink a ton of beer and pass out in their trucks. It's never any different. It's always the same people, too. There's never anyone different who comes along. He just wishes for once, something exciting would happen and he could experience something new.

There's about ten trucks in the hayfield now and all the guys are climbing in the back and drinking. They laugh and talk about girls (just like they do every weekend) and he sighs in discontent.

Suddenly, new headlights shine into the hayfield and stops a few feet in front of them. It's a tiny truck and none of the guys can figure out who it could possibly be. The headlights stay on as the door opens and a tiny figure gets out of the car.

As soon as the guys see the sundress in the headlights before they go off, they all turn to each other and wolf whistle at the girl. She's tiny from what he can see and she is swiftly walking straight towards his truck. She walks with confidence, like she knows that every guy here has their eye on her. Puck shoots up, jumping out of the trunk and walking to the girl.

"Shit Berry! What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck shouts to the girl and he watches her put her hands on her hips.

"I had to see what all the hype was about this place after you couldn't stop talking about it." She states in this sexy voice. She's incredibly pretty with long dark brown hair and tan skin. She wears a blue strapless sundress that stops at her mid-thigh, showing legs that run on for miles. He doesn't realize he's staring until her eyes snap over to his. He shyly looks down at the beer in his hand, hoping that she didn't think he was creepy.

"I didn't expect you to fucking come. It's guys night." Puck grits his teeth.

"She can stay!" His buddy, Sam, shouts from his truck.

"Yeah, Puck! Why don't you introduce your girl?" Mike quickly follows.

"She's _not_ my girl. This is Rachel and her dad owns the bar I work at." Puck sighs, walking back over to the truck. Rachel flicks her eyes over to his again and a small smirk fills her luscious lips as she catches his staring at her.

She begins walking straight towards him, like she already knows who he is. The guys watch silently from their trucks as she approaches his truck and pulls herself into it. She's so tiny, yet she manages to effortlessly get into his truck. She plops herself right next to him, fluttering her eyelashes. He opens his mouth to say something, but she places her finger over his lips to silence him.

"Are you here alone?" She in this really seductive voice and he can't even bring himself to answer because he's so turned on right now.

So he nods, bobbing his head just like he's listening to a song on the radio. Eventually, he starts saying yeah because how could he even possibly say no to this girl. She literally beams at him, muttering good, before she leans back. That's when he knows that tonight, this girl is going to be calling all of the shots. Whatever she thinks, he's going to think the same thing. Whatever she does, he'll do the same.

She suddenly gets up and hops out of the truck and he watches, confused, as she heads over to her truck and pulls out a red cup and pours something into it. She makes her way back over and hands him the cup as she climbs back in. Once seated beside him again, she looks at him with her big brown eyes.

"Try that." She demands and he chuckles before taking a sip of whatever is in the cup. It's something fruity and strong and he resists scrunching his nose to it. It's nothing he would ever drink, but when she asks him if he likes it, he can't help but tell her it's awesome. He supposes that he'll drink whatever she drinks tonight, if it means that she'll want to stay with him for a little while longer.

She pulls out her iPod next, handing him one of the headphones.

"This is my favorite song. You have to listen to it!" She smiles and he nods along with her. The music floats into his ears and it's some indie or hippie song that he would never listen to in a million years. "Well? Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" He tells her, even though the first thought in his head was that it wasn't good. She gives him that really big smile and kisses him on the cheek. She knows that she has him in the palm of her hands, but he can't help but let her because he wants to get to know this girl.

"Hey," she says after a few moments. "It's really hot out here. Want to take a walk to the river and maybe cool off? I know a really good spot that you would love." She whispers. He nods quickly, saying yeah and then stands to help her up. The boys watch as she takes his hand and leads him the way to the river.

She takes him to this wide open area right before the river and he watches as she takes off her boots and dress to reveal a very skimpy bikini. He blushes as he watches her get in the river. When she sees that he has yet to come in, she asks him if he wants to. Of course, he tells her yeah, and strips off his shirt so he's just left in his shorts.

He joins her in the water and they splash around at each other for a little while before she tells him she wants to go lay down and look at the stars. He agrees, of course, and follows her back to the open area where she plops down on the ground. He lays right beside her and scoots close to him.

They talk about a lot of stuff, about anything and everything. He learns where her ticklish spot is and he shows her the scar he got when he was ten. He looks at the time to see that it's well after one in the morning and he begins hoping that this night doesn't have to end.

"It's getting late," He states and she looks over at him. "Do you have to go?" Their faces are getting really close together and he can feel her hot breath on his skin as she answers him.

"No." and she places her lips on his. She's amazing and a much better kisser than Quinn ever was and soon enough she's straddling him and he's kissing down her neck as she moans his name.

Maybe she's exactly the change of pace he needed.


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**Hello again, readers! Here is the next installment to this story! I know it's not very long, but oh well! **

**The song is _Here Comes Trouble_ by Honor Society. Thank you to KGBKGB for giving me the song idea!**

**So, when I listened to the song for the first time, the image of badass, goth Rachel came into my head and this is the result of that! The characters are very OOC in this one, but I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Here Comes Trouble**

He doesn't really know what he's doing here, to be honest. It's not like someone like _him_ to be somewhere like _this_.

Girls and boys are intermingled about the room. Smoke fills the air as cigarettes hang loosely from their fingers and the stench of alcohol is a bit overwhelming. Several people are making out in the corners of the room and he just feels uncomfortable standing where he is.

"Relax, Hudson. Everything's going to be okay." His best friend, Noah (Puck), says beside him, grabbing his own beer and opening it up.

"Dude, it looks like a crack house. I thought we were going to a party?" He hisses back at his friend, who rolls his eyes.

"This is a party, Finn. These are the fun parties. Just relax and have a beer." Puck laughs before heading into another room. He continues to just stand there awkwardly, wishing that he could just leave.

He's the golden boy, so this setting just doesn't look great with his image. He's quarterback for the football team, pitcher for the baseball team and an overall good kid. Which leads him to wonder why he even agreed coming here at all. Normally, on a Saturday night, he would have date night, but you can't have date night when your bitch of an ex-girlfriend mercilessly breaks your heart.

He supposes that's the real reason he's here. He just needs something to take his mind off the fact that Quinn broke his heart a week ago today.

He met Quinn his freshman year of high school, when he made the football team and she made the cheerleading squad. They were training him to be quarterback by his sophomore year and she was to be captain by the next year as well. It only seemed fitting that the two would date. She was perfect, with long blonde hair and a perfect body. Their relationship was perfect and by the beginning of sophomore year, they were Mckinely High's power couple. Quinn was ecstatic. She wanted nothing more than to be the most popular kids in school. Labels meant a lot to Quinn and status was a must. She had big plans for them to win prom king and queen their senior year and she was always making sure he was on the same page as her.

Everything was going great when the summer before senior year started. They were as strong as ever-or so he thought. One of the things about Quinn was that she was president of the celibacy club, so it meant that nothing intimate would ever happen. You could believe how shocked he was to learn that she was sleeping around with this college guy she had met a few months previous, when she publicly dumped him last week.

Now, the summer is almost up and senior year starts in just a few weeks and he has to go through the torture as the laughing stock who couldn't keep Quinn Fabray.

He's so busy wallowing in his own self pity, that he doesn't even notice her approach him.

"What the fuck is Finn Hudson doing here?" The girly voice cuts through to him and he jumps, turning around to face the girl. Rachel Berry (or Scary Berry as Puck likes to call her), probably the freakiest girl he's ever known, stands right in front of him with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. She wears an all black tight dress pieced together with fishnet tights and knee high leather heeled boots. She has eyeliner smeared above and below her eyes, along with dark eyeshadow. She wears bright red lipstick that contrasts with the entire black ensemble. She's so short as she stares him up and down and he can't help but feel really uncomfortable.

"W-What?" He stammers and she rolls her eyes, pushing him out of the way to grab a red cup. She starts to fill it with the vodka and then adds some soda to it. He continues to stare at her as she downs the entire cup in one fell swoop. He wonders what happened to the girl who wore a dress to school everyday and always had something polite to say to everyone.

She's very well known at Mckinely High as being a badass and a huge slut. Apparently, after her parents died, she completely changed from being a sweet, innocent girl to this cold-hearted woman in an instant.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with your blonde girlfriend. Fucking Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray: Mckinely's fucking power couple."She sneers and he clenches his fists.

"Yeah, well, we aren't a couple anymore so shut up." He shoots back and she laughs as she pours some more to drink. She hands him a cup and he shakes his head. She shrugs and downs it again.

"Well, that sucks. No offense but she's a bitch and her voice is annoying as hell." She takes a long drag from her cigarette before putting it out completely. He doesn't say anything back, just watches her. He always though she was sneaky hot and he's not going to lie, the things she wears now gets his pants really tight.

"Yeah." He finally says after watching her pour another drink. She stops what she's doing for a moment to look up at him. He watches something flash across her features, a soft side for a moment, before she hardens again and finishes pouring her drink.

"You look like you need to forget whatever shit is going on in your life." She tells him and he scoffs.

"I can't just do that." He shakes his head.

"Why the fuck not?" She asks. He does't respond, so she forces the cup in his hand. "You're so uptight. Live a little." She intensely stares at him and he looks at the cup and then back at her.

"Okay." He clenches the cup and downs the entire thing. Her face lights up in this wide smile and it seems a little unnatural for her to o that. She laughs and begins to fill his cup with more to drink and he downs it as soon as she's finished pouring. She grabs herself a cup and fills herself some so he isn't drinking alone. He is already starting to feel the effects as he downs his third cup in a row.

She grabs a few bottles of whatever alcohol is there and then grabs his hand and begins dragging him outside. He only partially knows whats going on and the only thing running through his mind is that he's with Rachel Berry.

* * *

She takes him to some secluded spot behind the house, where a river runs by this wide open field. She laughs as he stumbles through the woods and eventually just plops down on the ground. She joins him, filling his cup up again with whatever alcohol she has. A downs this one, almost begging her for more when he's finished.

"You need to slow down, quarterback." She tells him while shaking her head and lighting up a cigarette. He watches as she takes a drag from it and then blows out perfect 'O's.

"Can-Can i try that?" He slurs and she eyes him carefully.

"Mr. Quarterback wants to try a cigarette?" She suspiciously asks. He begins nodding his head and she shrugs before handing it to him.

"I've never done this before." He tells her and she laughs. He puts it in his mouth and sucks in. Instantly, he begins coughing and choking. It takes him a minute to be able to breathe and she is laughing from where she sits.

"Don't die on me, Hudson." She manages through her laughter.

"Quinn always said smoking was gross," He coughs again. "For all I know, she probably smokes. I mean, she fucks every guy but me." He mutters. She watches him silently from where she sits. He turns to look at her, his eyes opening and closing slowly.

"That sucks." She says, looking away. He continues to stare though because he's never realized how pretty she actually is. Granted, if she didn't wear all the weird clothes or all the makeup, she would be gorgeous. For some reason though, he's honestly so attracted to her right now in all her glory.

She catches him staring at her and a small smirk fills her lips. She turns towards him slightly, eyeing him and his heart is racing so fast right now.

"Do you want to fuck me, Quarterback?" She leans forward, exposing her cleavage. He knows he needs to act carefully now because he can tell that she knows exactly what she's doing to him right now. She licks her lips and he closes his eyes to take a deep breath. Why does she make it look so _easy? _

"I-uh, I don-" she stops him by slamming her lips against his in a quick instant. He doesn't hesitate long before he's kissing her back. She deepens it and soon she taking off his shirt and straddling him. He knows that this is wrong. She's a heartbreaker and she'll end up hurting him, but he can't even bring himself to care right now.

So he rolls with it and allows himself to sleep with her in the middle of these woods, at this party he didn't want to go to and with a girl he probably shouldn't be with.

And all he can think is: here comes trouble.

* * *

**I was maybe thinking of doing a part 2 with this one sometime because I honestly had so many ideas where this one could go. Maybe if I find another song that could match, I'll do another part to it!**

**Don't forget to hit that review button and give me some more song ideas!**

**Once again, thank you to KGBKGB for the idea! **


	4. Farmer's Daughter

**I Do Not Own Glee**

**Any mistakes are my own, so I apologize.**

* * *

**Farmer's Daughter**

He passes the sign by chance on a Saturday morning. It happens that he just quit the job he had because of poor management, so when he sees the "Help Wanted" sign, he slams on the breaks and turns around. He pulls slightly into the long driveway, just enough so he can get out and look at the sign. He jogs over to where it's placed and he begins to read what type of help is wanted.

**"Berry Family Farm**

**Looking for a hardworking, strong man to take care of mowing the lawn, baling hay, feeding animals and fixing up around the house and barn.**

**Must have a truck and be willing to work long hours in the day.**

**Pay can be discussed upon application for job."**

He smiles widely, because hey, he's a strong and hardworking man. Hell, he even has a truck! He could for sure handle a job like this for the time being. He doesn't have any plans now that he's graduated, so maybe this could lead him in the right direction. Plus, he could really use the money and for some reason, he thinks that this is something he should do. So, before thinking about it any longer, he hops back in his truck and begins the drive up the long driveway.

He comes to a stop right outside a big, white house that seems to fit the scene of a farm. Behind it, there is a huge span of farmland that is being grazed by cows and horses. A giant red barn sits away from the house and he can hear pigs moving about. A chicken coop also resides near it where chickens freely roam on the outside. He takes a step out of the truck, gaining the attention of a border collie the sits at the patio of the house. The dog begins to bark and runs straight towards him, its tail wagging madly. He crouches down to pet the dog, grabbing its' collar and seeing the pink tag with the name 'Barbra' etched on it in gold lettering, followed by a gold star. Before he has any time to think about it, a man opens the front door and begins walking towards him.

"Can I help you, son?" The man, almost as tall as him, asks as he gets closer.

"Yes, sir. My name is Finn Hudson and I was inquiring about your help wanted sign that you had out in front of your farm." He holds out his hand to the man, who doesn't hesitate to take it.

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you, Finn. My name is Hiram Berry and my husband and I own this farm," The man begins. "You see, we've had that sign up for nearly two weeks and you are the first one to stop up here. Summer has just started, so we need lots of help here. Especially because our daughter is on vacation for the next few weeks and she's never been a big help anyways." Hiram chuckles and Finn laughs lightly too.

"Well, sir, I could definitely be of assistance." He states and Hiram smiles and holds out his hand.

"Well, I guess you're hired then, Finn. How about starting right now and I can show you what to do?" He eagerly nods, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Hiram." Hiram says as he leads Finn to the back where he will start his new job.

He has a really good feeling about this.

* * *

He hates it.

His job sucks so much. It's so hot out in the June heat and the hard labor for sure isn't helping with that. He works from sunup to sundown every day, occasionally getting a few days off. Hiram and Leroy, his husband, had him fixing the fence for the past few weeks, which meant putting it up and painting it until it met their standards. After that, He had to pick the peaches from the giant peach trees that resided on the edge of the property. He's almost fallen out of that tree so many times and he's glad that he finally finished that job. Next, he has to bring all the cows in, which is probably the most difficult. Luckily, Barbra helps him with that, but still. He's tired of the cows chasing after him.

He's hauling hay on a rather hot day, sweat dripping from him as the sun blazes down. As soon as he finishes, he moves on to feeding the hogs. He hears a car pull up in the drive from the barn, so he casually peeks around to get a look.

He barely catches the glimpse of a baby pink truck pulling up and in front of the house, parking right next to his car. He can't see who's inside of it though, seeming that the person is parked on the opposite side of his truck. The truck door opens and he leans back a little more to try and catch a glimpse. He's just about to see when one of the pigs rams into his legs and knocks him completely over, so they can get the slop from the bucket. Problem is, it's now dumped all over him. He curses and tried to wipe as much as he can off of himself. Checking the time, he realizes that it's time for him break, so he just decides to clean off in the creek instead.

He makes his way back and peels off his shirt and trudges into the creek. He wants to quit, he decides. Sure, he'll lose a lot of money, but this work is really hard and there are so many easier jobs out there. He continues washing off his body while he contemplates quitting. He jumps when he hears a snap of a branch and a low whistle escape from the mouth of something. His eyes flash open quickly and he turns around just in time to watch a girl with long, brown hair and tanned legs rushing out of the woods.

He blinks slowly, trying to figure out who that was or could have been. He knows the Hiram said they had a daughter, but she is on vacation, right? He shakes his head and goes to put back on his shirt before making his way to the farm again.

The sun continues to blaze on and he's dying out in the het right now. He decides that after he's finished working, he's going to tell the Berry's that he's quitting. It makes him sad, but this job is just way too hard for him and he should probably move along and figure out his life more.

He's putting away the tractor and locking up the shed and barn, when he hears the front door open. He braces himself to let them know he's leaving, but he's taken aback by a feminine voice calling from the porch.

"Barbra! Come here, girl." He hears the girl whistle, the same whistle that he heard some hours ago. He moves slowly around the side, where he can see her in the porch light. She wears pink cowgirl boots with very, very short shorts paired with a blue flannel. She has dark brown hair and this tanned skin with legs that go on for miles. He watches her crouch down to pet the dog, a large smile growing on her face. The smile is infectious to him and he finds his mouth forming a smile as well.

"Rachel! Dinner!" He hears Leroy call from inside the house. She looks back at the door and then back at the dog again.

"Coming, daddy!" She yells back. She stands up to open the door, allowing Barbra to run in past her. Just before she walks inside, she does a quick sweep of the area with her eyes, allowing him to get a better glimpse of her face. He makes sure she can't see him, because he must look really creepy watching her, and as soon as she's inside, he lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Smiling, he gets into his truck, and begins to pull out of the driveway. Every thought of quitting left his head as soon as he caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter.

* * *

He arrives the next morning eager to begin his day at work for the first time in a long time. He's whistling as he exits his car, making his way to the chicken coop to collect the eggs for the day. By the time he finishes trying to get around all the chickens, the sun is barely peaking over the land, creating this really pretty orange color. He stands admiring it for a moment before continuing to the barn so he can let the cows out for the day.

He stops abruptly when he hears singing coming from inside. The voice is angelic and it sends chills up his body. He rounds the corner quietly, trying to get a glimpse of the singer. His heart begins to hammer as soon as he realizes that it's the farmer's daughter. She's brushing her horse as she sings the song he doesn't know. She seems to be in his own little world, and he doesn't want to disturb that.

She finishes the song after another moment, allowing the only sound left to be an occasional moo. He figures that this is probably the best time to make his presence known, so he clears his throat lightly. She jumps, of course, because she doesn't expect him to be standing there. As soon as her eyes meet his, its' like there's this spark between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He timidly says. She shrugs, putting the brush away and closing the horse stall.

"No worries," She begins, turning to him with a smirk on her face. "No need to make excuses for wanting to stare at me." His mouth falls slightly open.

"What?" She chuckles lightly, crossing her arms.

"I know you were standing there for a while. You couldn't help but get a look at me." She teases and he finds himself raising his eyebrows.

"Really now, because if I'm remembering correctly, you were watching me yesterday at the creek," He watches a blush slowly rise on her cheeks as she avoids his gaze. "But, then you ran off before I could even see you. Sounds a bit, hmm, how do I put this, stalkerish?" She gasps lightly, feigning offense.

"I was not stalking you! I was merely observing who the new worker for my family farm was. It was completely out of curiosity." He laughs lightly, thinking the way her brow furrows is the cutest thing ever.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson." He holds out his hand and she seems to stare at it for a moment before grasping it lightly. Something happens when their hands connect, like they were always meant to hold each other.

"Rachel." She responds quietly. They continue just staring each other in the eyes and holding hands, neither making a move to let go. Eventually, she blinks and releases her hand from his grasp, coughing lightly and moving towards the cows. He absentmindedly follows her, helping her open the gate and get the cows out.

"So," he begins a light conversation to get to know her more. "Where did you go on vacation?" He asks. She turns and gives him an odd look and suddenly he feels like a creep because he knew she was on vacation. "Oh, Hiram-I mean, your dad told me you were on vacation when he hired me." She nods her head in understanding.

"Panama City. It was amazing there!" She gushes. "So much better than Lima, in my opinion. I was able to just relax and drink martini's poolside, all the while tanning and getting that perfect summer glow." She finishes, a smile on her face. He smiles too because she really is very tan and it looks amazing on her.

She's definitely his kind of pretty.

* * *

Rachel is the most awesome person he's ever met.

As the days begin to get shorter, they start to talk more and more. Every night after he gets off work, they just sit out in the barn and talk for hours on end. Usually, one of her dads' come to get her and send him home, but they always have this small hint of a smile on their faces. Rachel tells him that it's because they like him a lot and would approve of him dating her. This causes a huge blush to appear on his face because man, would he love to date her.

They kiss for the first time one of the many nights in the barn. They are just having a good time like normal when Hiram tells her it's time to come inside. Just as she's about to leave, she races back and pulls his head down to have their lips meet. His immediate reaction is to kiss back and kissing Rachel quickly becomes his favorite thing to do. She pulls away shyly and whispers goodnight to him before giggling and running off to her house.

From then on, every break he has, they spend it out by the creek making out and trying to cool off. During the nights, she sneaks out after dark when he parks his car all the way at the end of the driveway so her dads don't see or hear it. They usually go driving around for a while, stopping at different places so they can get all tangled up in the back. Then, he takes her back and they spend the rest of the night by the creek. He helps her sneak back in the morning, right before her dads wake up and he has to be at work. He thought they were going to be caught once when her dad smelled Rachel's perfume on his shirt and he just says that she sprayed him with it because he 'smelled'. She laughs at this and he just kisses her and he knows that he's falling hard for this girl.

Just when he thought that it couldn't possibly get better than this, he finds that he's fallen in love with the farmer's daughter.

* * *

He asks her to marry him after they've been exclusively dating for a year (even though they've technically been together for longer than that-but he dads don't need to know that). She doesn't hesitate to say yes and he's so happy that she's the one he gets to spend the rest of his life with.

They plan the wedding for the spring and he's thankful because he deals with the summer heat enough. She's so excited and his mom is really proud of him and he can't help but think that it's going to be a good life. Her dads help with everything, especially because they've considered him a son for so long.

Rachel confesses to him a month before the wedding that she's sad they are going to be leaving the farm life.

"It's just that I grew up with it and it was the best childhood I've ever had. I'm just going to miss it, that's all." She shrugs it off and he knows exactly what he has to do.

When she walks down the aisle a month later in front of all their close family and friends, he can't help but tear up because she is gorgeous and he will never understand how he got so lucky with her. She cried when she gives her vows and he can't help but cry with her. It's a beautiful ceremony and soon they are rushing off to the reception. The have the night of their lives and before they know it, they are being rushed into a car so they can go on their honeymoon.

He takes her to Panama City and she smiles knowingly at her. They spend their time by the pool of their resort, drinking cocktails. When they're not there, they are having mind-blowing sex in their room. She tells him she loves him and he says it back without a doubt in his head.

They come back a few weeks later and he tells her that he has a pretty big surprise for her.

"Don't you surprise me enough, Mr. Hudson?" She teases and he smiles and kisses her cheek as they make their way out of the airport.

"Trust me, babe. I'll continue surprising you for the rest of your life." He promises and she takes hold of his hand tightly, looking for the rental car.

"You're sure your mother doesn't mind us staying with her for a little while until we find a new home, right?" She asks as they sit in the car. He smiles at her and continues paying attention to the road.

"I've got it all figure out, okay? No need to worry, Mrs. Hudson." She blushes and starts singing to a song on the radio. His heart is beating faster and faster the closer they get and he can hardly contain his excitement. When they pass his house without stopping, she gets this cute little confused look on her face, questioning where they are going. He doesn't answer, just smiles and continues to drive.

He pulls partly up the driveway, where the sign sits with a white sheet hanging over it. He walks over and opens up her door and helps her out of the car.

"Finn, what are we doing at my father's farm?" She asks curiously. He walks over to the sign and pulls the sheet off, revealing the new name: '**Hudson Family Farm**'

"I think you mean _our_ farm." He grins and she races over to him, jumping up and placing kisses all over his face. He explains how he spoke to her dads' and they agreed that they were done running the farm. They were going to travel the world a bit with the money they saved up and Finn could have the farm for them to start their life in.

"This is the best, Finn. I love you so much." She deeply kisses him and he swoops her up bridal style, carrying her back to the car and driving up to their new home.

* * *

So, he's still hauling hay and feeding the animals, just like he's done for the past year. The sun is still as hot as ever and it honestly kills him to ride those tractors every day. He still has to fix everything up and make sure things are running right, just like he's always done.

Instead now, he gets to cool off to his wife's amazing sweet iced tea and banana bread that she makes just for him all the time. He gets to talk to her on his breaks out by the creek, just like they used to do all those times before. He gets to kiss her whenever he wants because she's his and he's hers.

So, when she comes out with that glass of tea and that banana bread with her six month pregnant belly, he knows that it's only a little while until he gets to go inside and be with her for the rest of his life.

He gets to come home to the farmer's daughter.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just started college so I have been very busy lately! I've been sick the past few days, so I was able to write this one in between papers for school! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave song suggestions for the next chapter! I will give credit to any song ideas I take.**

**I love reading reviews from you guys, so don't hesitate to leave one! Love you all .xoxo.**


End file.
